


7 times the members triggered Seungmin’s ASMR

by Kell_y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ASMR, ASMR done correctly, Brothers, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Idols, Jeongin - Freeform, Kim Seungmin-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, all fiction and not real, bang chan - Freeform, changbin - Freeform, felix - Freeform, hyunjin - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, minho - Freeform, seungmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kell_y/pseuds/Kell_y
Summary: Update 9/8/20: Edited to become ot8 due to current events around the W****n. I don't even want to write his name...This is my first one-shot starring Seungmin!I will be posting each chapter every Wednesday (US) CSTThis will have 8 chapters (but technically 9 because I have an intro)I wanted to write about ASMR because barely any fanfic gets it right. Most of the time it ends up being romantic or sexual when in reality ASMR is just a fluttery reaction due to multiple of stimuli. I have ASMR and always wanted to see a fanfic that wasn't going in that route. I hope I was able to convey ASMR well!
Relationships: OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 46
Kudos: 206





	1. Intro

Seungmin never knew what to call his feeling until the internet once again taught him something he didn’t even knew had a name. He always called is ‘head fuzz’ or ‘head tingle’. But low and behold someone out there in the world created a word. ASMR. There were so few articles on it, at least in Korean. However, in English there was a bunch. And Seungmin read them all; over and over again until the tingles reached his head. And so many others identified with this word, too. Then he learned that the western side of YouTube made videos for ASMR. There was only the few adults doing it but the care in their eyes as they whispered into the camera entranced Seungmin. He was in heaven. A year later, the Korean side of YouTube caught on and Seungmin was in double heaven.

His favorite triggers were writing tracing, inaudible whispers (especially if they had a deep voice), hair play (one of his friends tried to get a bug out of his hair and Seungmin almost dropped to the ground) and role plays. Not the sexual ones, Seungmin rolled his eyes everytime. Mostly Seungmin liked the doctor/nurse roleplays. Check-ups, cranial nerve exams (Seungmin loved those) etc...He wasn’t a fan of the erotic ones because everyone else, who doesn’t have ASMR, thinks it’s sexual. Despite the fact it isn’t at all; the only reason why that side of ASMR exists is so that people can do “soft” porn on YouTube, get a bigger audience than on the adult websites, and get more revenue. And or they like being sexual beings. That was fine as long as Seungmin could have his soft side of ASMR. Where he could just turn off his worries and not think about the stressful life he willingly joined because of his passion for singing. It was his safe space. His secret safe space.

Every night he would load up his playlist and just watch them until he fell asleep. Or until the phone dropped and hit him right on the nose. Usually he would wake up with his headphones wrapped around his neck strangling him, but it was still worth it.

As a trainee Seungmin continued this; the other trainees didn’t care what Seungmin was doing. They were too tired from dancing, singing, rapping, crying etc... to look into his interests. In the Stray Kids dorms on the survival show they didn’t notice either. The pressure to debut distracted everyone. Either they were training, panicking, fighting with each other, or sobbing. When Minho was eliminated no one talked that night. Each person went to their bed and silently cried or stared off into the darkness. Seungmin took solace in his playlist and just listened to someone say “it’s okay” on repeat though he knew it was not. Then Felix was eliminated and Seungmin broke. Seungmin watched over 50 ASMR videos that night just to fall asleep. This wasn’t Stray Kids, this wasn’t a team anymore. They weren’t whole as 7 and by a whole miracle JYP saw that. Felix and Minho got one last chance to prove they were on the team and they did. N All of the members were really close but Seungmin was still scared that they would look at him funny if they knew about his ASMR. So he didn’t tell them. But no secret between them stays secret for long. 

  
  



	2. Felix

“Night everyone!” Chan said before heading to his room.

They had all come back from their performance and ate then took their shower before wanting to hit the hay.

“Why are you saying ‘night’? We all know you won’t go to sleep,” Hyunjin joked.

“It’s a figure of speech.”

“Promotions are now over,” Minho said. “We did pretty well for our debut.”

“I feel sick,” Jisung. “In the good way.”

“And tomorrow is our day off.”

“Thank goodness my feet have been burning for days,” Felix said. 

Seungmin internally shrieked with joy. During promotions he hadn’t been able to trigger and it was, for lack of a better word, driving him to actual insanity. Before ASMR was something he casually did but as the stress of his passion grew he needed to trigger at least three times a week. And for a month in a half he hadn’t triggered once. Kind of hard to load up a video when there has been no time to get into REM sleep. So Seungmin just stayed quiet. While suffering. But now he finally can! And he couldn’t wait to hit the bed and go under the covers watching his favorite artists: Latte ASMR, Dana ASMR, ASMR Glow, and UNO ASMR. 

_ Just a little bit longer and finally my nerves can calm the hell down _, he thought.

“I’m heading in now,” Seungmin said opening his shared bedroom door and closing it.

The room he shared was with Felix and Minho. Seungmin went to his bottom bunk and got under the covers snug. Putting in his headphones, he clicked the YouTube app fingers itching to play his first video. He saw earlier Latte dropped a whole video 1 hour and 12 minutes, inaudible whispers with tapping.

Grinning ear to ear he waited as it loaded but then immediately frowned.

**404 Unable to load**

“No, no please don’t do this,” Seungmin whispered.

He kept reloading the entire app but the same 404 stared back in his face stoic and unkind.

Seungmin squeezed his phone feeling the pure frustration in his chest rise. Snatching out his headphones, he was about to throw it across the room. But then Felix and Minho came strolling in laughing so Seungmin had to place it on top of him and pretend to be asleep.

But he couldn’t fall asleep. While the others snored or slept with calmness in their souls Seungmin tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. But the thoughts of this last performance weighed on him.

_ Did even one person notice me? _

_ I know I made a mistake on a verse. I should have practiced more. _

_ My dancing was so weak! _

_ I did the wrong arm movement. _

_ They heard me heavy breathing. They saw me sweat through my clothes. _

Seungmin couldn’t breathe and one by one tears slide down his cheeks as he held back a choking sob. Whimpering loudly he bit his lip trying to hold in it. His bed dipped and he felt arms wrap themselves around him. 

“Seungmin what’s wrong?” whispered a sleepy Felix in English. Seungmin felt the tingles rise on his scalp. 

“Fe-Felix. I’m sorry. I’m too loud,” Seungmin mumbled.

“You aren’t answering my question,” Felix replied more awake. “Why are you crying? Was it the stage?”

“Yes... and no.”

“Yes and no?” Felix asked.

“I…”

Seungmin went quiet avoiding Felix’s gaze. Felix opened his mouth to say something but scratching sound made him hault. 

“What’s that noise?” he asked.

_ “Tap...tap...tap scccraaatccchhh~” _

Seungmin tensed; his phone. The app started working and was playing Latte’s new video.

“It’s your phone,” Felix said grabbing it.

“No wait Felix!” Seungmin harshly whispered.

Too late. Felix saw the screen as he was about to exit and stopped his thumb from turning it off.

Felix only laid there watching a part of the video. Seungmin’s face heated up and he whined reaching for his phone.

“G-give it back Felix,” Seungmin said.

Felix held it out of his way. “You watch ASMR?”

Seungmin shook his head. “It only opened up to that. I was looking for music.”

“...Okay then explain this entire ‘Seungmin ASMR’ playlist you have,” Felix responded.

Seungmin’s face couldn’t take any more heat but he hid under the blankets not answering the older.

“Min, come on. Get out of there.”

Felix and Seungmin had a tug of war and ultimately Felix won. The video went back to its 404 message and Felix simply turned off the phone. While Seungmin focused on Felix’s neck still burning from shame.

“So you want to answer me now?”

“Don’t laugh…” Seungmin softly said.

Felix put down the phone and hugged him close.

“Am I a joke to you?” Felix asked. “Why would I laugh?”

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Seungmin asked.

“Nope! In fact, I heard about it a while ago and wanted to see what was the big deal. A lot of people back in Australia like it. I wanted to try.”

“Oh,” Seungmin breathed out.

“You sure did have a lot of videos saved. How long have you had it?”

“I don’t want to--.”

“Minnie~” Felix whined. “Tell me, pretty please?”

“...Since I was a kid,” Seungmin revealed. “I never knew there was a name before. Then I ended up reading some articles. And two years ago I discovered the ASMR youtube community ”

“Ah, for a long time then. What does it feel like?”

“Hard to explain. Like...light flutters on your head or arm or back.”

“Cool…” Felix said. “I wonder if I have it.”

Seungmin was glad Felix wasn’t judging him or even making fun of him. “Maybe when the wifi acts right we could...watch a video.”

Felix nodded excitedly. “Yeah!” he whispered yelled.

Minho shifted and they both froze. Seungmin lifted his finger to his mouth shushing Felix.

“But wait, that doesn’t explain why you were crying earlier,” Felix remembered.

Seungmin sighed. “I wanted to trigger--.”

“What now?”

“It’s what happens when you have ASMR,” Seungmin explained. “Triggering is the tingles and stuff. There are many different ways to trigger. I wanted to trigger because I’ve been so stressed. With debuting and the promotions. It helps me calm down and not listen to the negative voices.”

“Then I should give ASMR a chance. I have too many negative voices,” Felix said nodding.

“What are your triggers?” 

Talking with Felix was a relief; Seungmin had never spoken so openly about it before. 

“I like writing and tracing, hair play, inaudible whispering, roleplays - not the ones you just thought of - the ‘going to the doctor’ ones. And the video you saw was an inaudible one. She’s really, really good.” 

Felix grinned watching Seungmin get excited over this. “I have no idea what inaudible whispering is.”

“Oh! Right um, it’s when you speak so softly that no one really knows what you are saying in a whispering tone. You could talk about anything and it’s effective. I also like just whispering,” he explained. 

“Ah…”

“The best ones are with people who have deep voices,” Seungmin stated.

Felix raised an eyebrow smirking. “Like me?”

Seungmin paused then looked away from Felix quick and fiddled with his thumbs.

“...That’s a yes isn’t it?”

“Stop making fun of me,” Seungmin whined.

“I’m not! I’m not! But it’s true? I trigger you?” he asked.

“Only when you speak in English. The accent too...it makes me zone out.”

Felix turned on his side and snuggled close to Seungmin’s ear.

“Felix what are you do--,” Seungmin began tensing.

“Have I ever told you about the time me and my friends accidently lost my friends dog?” Felix whispered oh so ever softly in English directly in Seungmin’s ear. The tingles had Seungmin’s muscles unclench and smooth out. Seungmin felt himself lean more to the sound of Felix’s voice. 

“..Dog..?” Seungmin mumbled. His voice that close almost had Seungmin in a deep sleep by one sentence.

“Yeah,” Felix said stretching his accent. “It was all Daniel’s fault really. We told him to close the gate. He said he closed the gate. We hear a familiar bark across the street and see our friends dog happily running along the sidewalk. He did not close the gate…” Felix giggled a bit at the memory.

Seungmin gave a slight smile before being completely taken under as Felix told his story giggling the entire way through. 

  
  



	3. Hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just went over this chapter and it is so short! For some reason I didn't think to add more? And I don't have time to add more now because I am way busy....I'm giving you guys 2 chapters for this week because I'm not going to leave you guys hanging like that XD

Days have passed since Felix’s discovery of Seungmin and his ASMR. When Felix woke up that morning Seungmin had ended up on top of Felix sleeping soundly. It was way too cute. Now even though Seungmin was embarrassed he didn’t tell Felix that he didn’t want anyone to know. So Felix told all the other members. Some were intrigued while others were confused as hell. Felix showed each videos of what Seungmin said he liked. And each member wanted to see how ASMR Seungmin was. Especially Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was a cuddler and, before this new information, Hyunjin thought Seungmin didn’t like to be cuddled. He always had a distance between members and would only hug them for the cameras. But now that Hyunjin knew Seungmin loved hair play he had to try it out. 

Sadly, he couldn’t try it out because the break ended and it was back to prepare for their first comeback. 3racha already had the songs pretty much complete so it was going to be days rushing to perfect everything before July. The choreo, the new styles, and of course, trying not to have a mental breakdown during it all. 

After filming the My Pace music video, the final day, all the boys returned home weary but anticipating when it drops. Seungmin dropped onto a bean bag chair in front of the couch and rested his head back. 

The other members wandered into the kitchen or their own bedrooms face planting onto their beds. Hyunjin skipped into the living room and on the couch.

“Minnie~” he said sweetly poking his cheek..

“No my mind is dead,” Seungmin said back. 

“Today was a lot but we did good. You did so good too Minnie. Your dancing has gotten sharper and cleaner.”

Seungmin rolled his neck and glanced up at Hyunjin with a smile. “Thanks.”

Hyunjin grinned back. 

“Does your head hurt?” he then asked.

“A little headache. The adrenaline is wearing off fast,” Seungmin replied.

_ My chance! _ Hyunjin thought.

“Your hair looks so messed up. Let me fix it for you.”

Seungmin opened his eyes and looked at him surprised. “Where’d you get that brush?”

“Don’t worry about that.”

Hyunjin starting brushing through his hair slow, like those videos do. Seungmin at first wanted to question him more but the minute the brush’s bristles hit Seungmin’s neck his eyes softened. Seungmin leaned into the brushes movements as Hyunjin moved the brush all across his scalp. The headache slowly vanished and Seungmin hummed in contentment. Hyujin switched to his hands lightly pulling at Seungmin’s brown locks twisting it watching Seungmin get sleepier and sleepier. Hyunjin stopped his hands just to see if Seungmin would react.

Seungmin immediately whined pushing his head into Hyunjin’s hand. 

_ He’s so different, _ Hyunjin thought. 

Hyunjin continued and Seungmin became pilant letting Hyunjin spread out his fingers in his hair and massage his ears. Seungmin felt himself sliding into the ground but couldn’t stop himself. No one ever plays with his hair (because he tells them not to touch his hair but in reality he craves it constantly). 

Chan walked into the room and saw Hyunjin and Seungmin knocked out. Kneeling next to him Chan put his hand on Seungmin’s shoulder.

“Hey Seungmin, falling asleep here will only give you a creak in your neck. Trust me.”

His eyelids were so heavy so opening them when Hyunjin just sent him into a peaceful relaxing state was impossible. He didn’t even bother to try. Seungmin just lifted his arms up toward Chan.

Chan blinked. He picked the younger up and laid him on the couch with Hyunjin already ready to cuddle. Seungmin immediately put his face in Hyunjin’s neck breathing in and out slowly. Hyunjin continued his actions trying to control his smile before it split his face open.

“Damn I’m jealous,” Chan whispered.

“This is my moment, get your own,” Hyunjin teased. 

“I already have an idea,” Chan said back.

The other members wandered in the living room.

“CHAN--,” Jisung started loudly.

“Shhhhhh!!!!!!” Chan and Hyunjin drawled out.

Jisung froze and slowly walked up to the couch and cooed.

“No fair!” Jisung whisper shouted. “When’s my turn?!”

“I don’t know but I’m next,” Chan said.

“He’s so clingy,” Jeongin commented.

“And it is the best thing ever!” Hyunjin squealed quietly. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this moment? Do you?!”

“A long time it seems like,” Felix said smirking.

Seungmin mumbled a bit and nuzzled closer into Hyunjin’s neck almost causing Hyunjin to coo loudly. 

Minho ruffled Seungmin’s head before leaving the room. The others followed and pinched his nose lightly and poking his cheeks. Seungmin faintly heard people whispering above him but he didn’t want to be bothered by waking up. The tingles were painting across his whole head creating the most beautiful picture. He couldn’t ruin it. 


	4. Chan

“Hey Seungmin, want to head to the studio with me?” Chan asked one morning.

Seungmin popped his head up from his eggs. Chan never really invited Seungmin with him. It was always Jisung or Changbin because 3racha. This was a change of pace.

“S-sure,” Seungmin said trying to hide his surprise.

“You seem surprised I asked you,” Chan said.

Seungmin got on his shoes quick. “No no...well yeah. I mean it we’ve never gone to the studio with only two of us..”

“Well that’s because I am composing the musical track for your...solo song. Surprise!”

“I’m getting a solo song! Like Changbin and Jeongin? Ah man if it's you producing it then it’s going to be so awesome!”

Seungmin was practically jumping up and down while Chan blushed. 

“I hope it’s awesome. But I want to make sure you like the sound. I think it strongly fits your voice,” Chan said.

“Then why are still talking here, we can talk on the way to the studio!” Seungmin said pulling Chan out the door.

+++

Chan did want Seungmin’s opinion on his instrumental track but he also wanted to have his moment with Seungmin. Felix said he liked writing and tracing and Chan had a plan for that. He bought the best paper that made a subtle crisp sound when writing on it. And the pen he bought? It cost way more than it ever should have but it glided like a new car. Chan was pretty excited to test it out and he hoped Seungmin wasn’t on to him.

Seungmin was onto Chan. Or at least he knew something was up. The entire walk there Chan had been trying so hard to hold in a smile. But with his jawline anyone could see if he was going to burst out. And even if his mouth didn’t move his eyes gave it away. 

They stopped by a little cafe to get some juice and snacks. Chan also realized the best way to relax is to be filled up on good food.

“Go ahead Minnie. Pick any snack you want,” Chan said.

“Any?” Seungmin said eyeing him.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Can’t I treat you once and awhile?” Chan asked pinching Seungmin’s cheek. 

Seungmin lightly pushed his hand away. “You can but this entire time you has been looking like you’re up to something.”

Chan let out a laugh, a nervous one, but a laugh. “Me? No~.”

Seungmin squinted his eyes but picked out his snacks. Chan picked out some, maybe a bit much for a recording session, but they grabbed the bags and headed to the studio.

+++

“First we should eat some snacks!” Chan said placing each one on the table. 

_ This must be a calm recording session if we are eating snacks first _ , Seungmin thought. _ Usually we don’t eat until he’s satisfied. _

Both sitting down now, Chan took a bite of the cake and then offered the rest to Seungmin.

“Say ah~,” he said.

Seungmin tried to grab the fork to feed himself but Chan pulled back with a smile and held it out again. Seungmin sighed inwardly and let Chan feed him. And feed him. And kept feeding him sweets and banana milk.

“You aren’t going to stuff me then put me in an oven, right?” Seungmin joked in English.

“You are perfectly safe with me Hansol,” Chan said back. “Let’s get started. We actually have to write the lyrics on paper. I doodled on some napkins a few days ago and didn’t get to typing them up.”

_ Or I knew this would be the perfect excuse to try out my trigger idea but I’m not telling him that _, Chan thought. 

“Sure...,” Seungmin said suddenly yawning. “I’m sorry. I think all those sweets made me really comfy.”

Seungmin patted his face to wake up a bit but the good food was like a brand new pillow in his stomach. Chan scooted next to him and brought out the paper and pen.

“Opps, we probably should have eaten after writing. Sorry,” Chan said not feeling sorry at all.

Seungmin’s shoulders had lowered and his eyes were soft and almost unfocused. 

_ So far, so good, _ Chan thought. 

“This is some nice paper you have here Chan,” Seungmin stated feeling the paper.

“Yup only the best for lyric writing. So here are the napkins and I’ll start writing the first verse. Tell me if you like it, okay?”

Seungmin nodded and waited for Chan to start writing. Chan placed the pen down, holding it the correct way, and let it connect with the paper. The sound echoed off the walls and Chan saw, out of the corner of his eyes, Seungmin’s lips part open. Chan wouldn’t know how to describe the sound or why it sounded amazing, to him it just sounded like paper. But to Seungmin it rain tingles from his scalp down his arms. He had to steady himself on the floor so he wouldn’t slide into the carpet. 

_ Whish~Whish~Whishhhhh~ _

Seungmin could only stare at Chan’s hands as they slowly and perfectly wrote the lyrics across the page. Not too fast or too slow. Seungmin didn’t realize he closed his eyes until Chan lightly nudged him.

“You good mate?” Chan asked in English.

Seungmin blinked rapidly and a slow blush formed over his ears.

“Y-yeah! I’m sorry, I must have dozed off for a bit,” Seungmin said trying to will himself to stop swaying.

Chan scooted back and sat behind Seungmin pulling him onto his lap.

“That’s okay Min,” Chan said softly. “You can read them now, mhm?”

Seungmin only nodded and began to read the paper. Or at least he tried too. With the tingles not pausing for a second and Chan rocking them back and forth whispering directly in his ear Seungmin was about to actually black out. The tingles raced around his head, behind his ears, and down to his fingertips. Meanwhile Chan was having a ball. 

_ This is THE BEST. Why do people give ASMR a bad rap? It’s so cool! Is there a scientific study on this? I need there to be a scientific study on this. I’ve hugged Seungmin a thousand times but he has never melted like this before. _

“Do you like them?” he whispered.

“I really, really like them,” Seungmin responded softly.

“Let’s start working on the chorus, yeah?”

“Okay…”

Chan took the paper and pen and started writing again letting Seungmin lean into him. Chan finished the chorus pretty fast and went to ask Seungmin how he liked it but Seungmin was out. Chan dimple smiled and put the pen down. He picked up Seungmin and walked to the couch sitting down. He would let Seungmin rest ...as he took pictures to show the members back home. 


	5. Minho

_ Bang! _

_ Bang! _

_ Bang! _

Seungmin slowly turned his head up from his phone and saw Minho looking at him with his hand was on the wall.

“Uh, Minho?” Seungmin asked.

“Yes?”

“Why are you banging?”

Minho cocked his head to the side. “I wasn’t banging. I was tapping.”

Seungmin placed his phone down on the couch. “Tapping?”

“Mhmm. Does it make you sleepy?”

Seungmin felt himself go a little bit red but he sucked it back in. After Hyunjin and Chan, Seungmin figured out that Felix let it spill about his ASMR. But they never came out and told him they knew he has ASMR. So Seungmin didn’t say anything either or told them to stop. He would be lying if he told them he didn’t like it. Nowadays, he craved it constantly. 

_ Maybe I’m touch starved too, _ Seungmin thought.

“Ah no, I’m not sleepy. I’m actually more awake now,” Seungmin said.

Minho frowned at that. “Oh,” he said and walked away back to his room.

Minho plopped onto his bed and pouted.

He knew he wasn’t the best at ASMR and definitely wouldn’t have a YT channel anytime soon but he wanted his sleepy moment with Seungmin. So he decided on tapping, a favorite from other ASMRists. At dinner he tried to tap on glasses but Woojin scolded him saying he would break the glass. And today he tried the walls but he was afraid Seungmin wouldn’t be able to hear it correctly. Therefore he banged a bit louder. Enough to scare him. Minho fell back into his bed when Felix walked in.

“Ah, there you are. Come on we gotta start packing.”

“Packing?” Minho asked still pouting.

“KCON Minho. In Thailand!” Felix excitedly said. “It’s our first time I cannot wait. I’ve never been there before.”

“Me neither,” Minho grinned sitting up. 

Felix dragged over a suitcase. “Okay well start packing!”

Thailand was the most chill place with so many kind and open-minded people. They really went with the flow. And the hotel they stayed at was welcoming and always bowed saying their phrase of “hello” in Thai. Minho liked it and he liked how the city never really slept. In Bangkok the boys wandered the streets and went into convenience stores. They even met some Thai Stays! But they couldn’t explore for too much because they had to practice in an open room they rented. 

Chan decided to do a special stage that no one would forget “It’s Raining.” A more mature look for Stray Kids which all eight of them for happy to try out. Minho got the steps the first time but he noticed Changbin, Seungmin, and Jisung struggling. Felix took Seungmin, Hyunjin took Changbin, and Minho took Jisung. They went over moves until they were dripping sweat off their backs but they mostly got it. However Seungmin was struggling. 

“I can’t get it!” Seungmin shouted in frustration. “I’m the last person who should be doing this stage. I can’t dance the way you guys can and I’m not sexy at all so why do this?”

Felix lightly took Seungmin’s shoulders. “Don’t say that Seungmin you can get these steps. You know you can. And I know over a hundred Seungmin hard stans that would kick you for ever doubting your looks.”

Seungmin pouted hard. “It isn’t coming together Felix. I’m going to mess up the entire performance.”

Chan stepped in and poked Seungmin in the head. “You said that about the Hellevator choreography, then the Mirror choreography, and then Voices too. Seungmin every choreo Danceracha created you have always got down. Just in time. I didn’t choose you to fill an extra space. I know you can do this. We all do.”

Chan and Seungmin had a stare off but of course Chan won in the end. Seungmin sighed and nodded his head resulting in Chan ruffling his hair. 

“But we have been going at it for hours now. It’s time to retire for the day. Tomorrow we will go over it and then the next day is our first performance. Don’t do anything to break a leg, alright?”

All of them nodded and headed out excited to shower and order room service. 

“Pizza!”

“Burgers!”

“Actual Thai food! Come on guys, we can get that at home,” Bang Chan said.

Seungmin lingered behind gazing at himself in the mirror. Minho walked up to him and placed his arm around his shoulder. 

“Seungmin, believe what Chan said okay? The performance will be amazing,” Minho reassured him.

“Yeah, yeah thanks Minho,” Seungmin replied.

+++

The stage and venue was huge when Seungmin saw it at rehearsal but seeing it filled with people and light sticks made it seem like a whole nation right before his eyes. The day had come, Stray Kids at KCON Thailand 2018. They were very nervously happy for this stage and all had new looks. Well mostly Chan, they died his hair green and gave him a sleeveless shirt. Which for some reason killed the majority of Chan stans online. Chan only chuckled when he saw the pre-performance pictures of him. 

As they waited they saw other groups go and cheered them on. Once they came backstage Chan made sure to talk to the ones he knew (which was all of them) and high five each one. They all chilled with the idols until it was Stray Kids turn.

Seungmin had been practicing his steps and also praying that he wouldn’t mess up and make a fool of himself. Minho helped too; making sure his facial expressions were more sexy and not nervous angry looking. 

“You’re stressed Minnie. Don’t let it overtake your face. You got the steps down but you have to breathe.”

Seungmin repeated Minho’s words over and over until they all were on stage waiting for the queue. Minho had an intro dance portion before the rest joined him. Seungmin could feel his heart pounding quite quickly and his legs shook a tad. But the rest of the queue started and he went into autopilot. His feet moved before his mind could even process it. They all joined Minho and began the song. Seungmin couldn’t even think at this point he just did. Minho started off singing followed by Chan then another member, and another, and finally him. Seungmin breathed and choked at the first sound. He covered it up and continued to sing and dance but he was already screaming at his mistake. 

_ I can’t believe all the things I messed up on was my singing. The one thing I have confidence in _….

The performance ended and everyone cheered and screamed “STRAY KIDS” but Seungmin was too lost in his head. 

“I’m proud of all you guys,” Chan said in the van on their way back to the hotel.

Everyone cheered except for Seungmin and talked about the exhilarating performance. 

“Chan, Chan stans are crying over your performance!” Jisung announced. “They said “it’s disrespectful” with crying eyes emoji.”

“Mission accomplished,” Chan replied. 

“Jeongin did an amazing job with the dance!” Hyunjin said squishing his cheeks.

“Seungmin did an even better with the dance,” Jeongin said. “It was like you weren’t even thinking about the steps.”

“Thanks Innie,” Seungmin said quietly.

Jeongin frowned at Seungmin’s lack of interest in him giving him a compliment but assumed it was just exhaustion.

“Innie’s right Seung,” Minho started. “You did amazing.”

“Thanks guys. I mean it. I’m just....tired is all.”

“That’s fine because tomorrow we get to sleep in a bit before running over our own choreo!” Felix said.

“Like one extra hour Lix,” Changbin corrected.

“Still a bit though.”

Seungmin let himself un focus on their conversation but didn’t notice Minho looking at him.

At the hotel Seungmin and Minho roomed together this time. Seungmin took his shower but didn’t say much in the room. Minho, after taking his shower, nestled in his bed reading a book. Seungmin scrolled through his phone. Minho had never had a deep talk with Seungmin and didn’t know how to approach his feelings. That was Hyunjin’s job. Still, Minho could feel that Seungmin wasn’t happy about today’s performance and he had to know why.

“Night Minho,” Seungmin said suddenly and turned off the light on his side.

“Oh uh, goodnight Seungmin,” Minho replied.

Minho put down his book and also turned off his light. He laid there staring up at the ceiling before saying:

_ Screw it. _

Minho hopped out of his bed and dove into Seungmin’s causing said person to turn around confused.

“Huh?” 

“Tell me what’s wrong or I will not move from this spot,” Minho said stubbornly.

Seungmin sighed. “There’s nothing wrong, honest.”

“I’ll kick you Seungmin. Open up.”

“Ow! Minho, please, I am fine!”

“Lies. You are hiding something from me. Is it today? Don’t shut me out Minnie.”

Seungmin groaned and turned over in bed to face Minho.

“The performance.”

Minho raised his eyebrow. “What about it?”

“I messed up a vocal part. I practiced so hard on the dance I didn’t give much attention to the song in practice. I also didn’t warm up my voice the way I should have been. I practically ruined it and I know netizens are going to rip me apart for it.”

Minho lips turned into a thin line before speaking.

“Seungmin no one heard any type of mistake. Any even if you did make it so what? We aren’t perfect and you aren’t a singing box made with no errors. You are Seungmin. A great vocalist who is only going to get better. And if netizens decide to pick you apart we will write a diss track. I know 3racha wouldn’t mind creating a few of those.”

Seungmin chuckled.

“I guess you’re right. This performance had me on edge,” he admitted.

“We could all see that. You haven’t...relaxed in a while have you?” Minho asked.

He wasn’t sure if he could say trigger because Felix said he was still pretty embarrassed and would try to escape the conversation. And Minho just got him to open up.

“No not really,” Seungmin said. “And you can say it, triggered. I already know you guys all know about it.”

Minho laughed nervously. “Felix said you got embarrassed about it so….”

Seungmin sighed but smiled. “I am.”

“Could...could I try tapping again?” Minho asked.

“You’re not going to bang on my face, are you?” Seungmin joked.

Minho pouted. “I thought I was doing a good job!”

“By putting a hole in the wall?!”

“I didn’t put a hole in the wall! They said make sure the person hears it. I was also making sure you noticed!”

Seungmin started laughing loudly his worries fading away and Minho joined. Minho then slowly reached over and lightly tapped Seungmin’s nose. Then forehead, cheek, and chin. Seungmin bit by bit lessened his laughing and calmed down. This time Minho was extremely light with his fingers bouncing off of Seungmin’s puppy face. Seungmin started to feel tingles on his head again and yawned deeply.

“Tap...tap...tap,” Minho whispered watching Seungmin blink to stay awake.

“Mhmm tap tap,” Seungmin repeated.

“You did very well this performance. Sleep now,” Minho said tapping his nose.

Closing his eyes Seungmin said. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I decided to give myself an alias and I just thought of one: Kei! (I like it lol) You guys can call me that if you want to, I don't know, identify me. Or you can call me lionlionlion but Kei is less of a mouth full.


	6. Changbin

“Hehehehehe, everyone was such an amateur. Now I’m going to be the best trigger Seungmin has ever had!”

Changbin was in the studio alone as he opened up a package he had sent there. He couldn’t let the other members catch on to what he was planning. 

It was close to winter now and I AM: YOU was received quite well. Soon they would go on another Unveil Tour, but not for a few weeks. But before then Changbin had to try out his idea. And he was sure it was going to be a knockout!

Doing some research, Changbin learned that one device most ASMRists live for is a 3Dio. So Changbin with his birthday money bought one. Seeing Seungmin all cuddly and cute and sleepy with every other member got him itching to have his moment. A cuddle session? With a Seungmin who wouldn’t pull away but come closer? Sign him up. Changbin loved skinship and wasn’t afraid to show it. And in order to get the best skinship out there he had to give Seungmin the best tingles of his life. ASMR people have said the 3Dio is just that tool. Changbin had also bought brushes - he planned to do ear brushing but brushing someone’s actual ear wouldn’t give him the sounds he wanted. 

Changbin put the 3Dio and his new brushes away in a special drawer. 

“Now, all I have to do is get Seungmin here…”

Changbin thought and grinned wildly. Whipping out his phone he texted Seungmin. He might get beaten up for this ‘technically a lie’ he was about to type but this was the only way to get Seungmin here. 

**Yohhhhhh Minnie! Wonpil is here. He asked for you.**

As expected Seungmin replied right away.

**Where?**

**WHERE?**

**SEO, ANSWER ME! - Seungmin **

**3racha studio - Changbin **

Changbin grinned at the reply.

**STALL HIM. - Seungmin **

In only about fifteen minutes Seungmin busted through the door.

“Wonpil sir it’s so amazing to meet youWAIT WHERE IS HE?!”

Seungmin only saw a little Changbin on the couch waving at him.

“Annyeonghaseyo~” 

Seungmin came over and tackled him. 

“You tricked me,” Seungmin said reaching for his neck.

“Yes and no! Yes and no! Don’t kill me Seungmin, wait I have something!”

Changbin was able to slither out under Seungmin and got a picture from the side table. Handing it to Seungmin he saw that it was a picture of Wonpil.

“He did stop by way earlier. This picture was from a little meet and greet earlier. He showed me the picture but forgot to take it with him. So, here’s Wonpil!”

Seungmin flicked Changbin in the nose.

“Ow!”

“You shouldn’t toy with people’s hearts like that Seo” Seungmin calmly said tucking the picture in his jacket pocket. 

“Well I had to make sure you came here! Sometimes you play with me too much and ignore my texts,” Changbin whined. 

“Because of things like this. What did you need anyway?”

Changbin grinned real wide. “I got you something.”

Getting up and opening the door Changbin pulled out the 3Dio. Seungmin completely forgot about Changbin’s lie and could only focus on that.

“How’d you get that?” Seungmin asked.

“I bought it. For you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah Minnie. I, well I really wanted to have my own moment with you. And it sucks that I had to wait for this long. So I splurged.”

“Did you use your birthday money on that? You said you wanted to save up for new equipment! You didn’t have to buy this!” Seungmin said pouting. 

“No-no. I wanted too. ASMR makes you really happy and I wanted to share that happiness.”

Seungmin bit his lip. Changbin could be really touchy and Seungmin wasn’t the biggest fan of that but when he says stuff like this no words could be said. So Seungmin walked forward and hugged him.

“Thank you Changbin.”

Pulling away he saw Changbin smiling so big his cute soft round cheeks puffed up.

“I’m so glad you like it!”

Seungmin nodded. “I always wanted to try it. Like in real life.”

“How about now?!” 

“Now?” Seungmin asked as he was being pulled down on the couch. 

Changbin pulled up the small table and placed the 3Dio and brushes on them. He grabbed his noise cancellation headphones, the good ones for producing, and placed them on Seungmin’s ears. Then Changbin slowly pushed him back until he was laying down. Changbin turned on the 3Dio on and held it up to his mouth.

“Welcome to SpearB A-S-M-R,” he drawled out whispering. 

Next Changbin did the finger flutter technique close to the ears. Seungmin smiled; Changbin was clearly trying his hardest. It was cute. Funny, but cute. Changbin started tapping on the ears causing Seungmin’s tingles to appear.

“Today will be an ear brushing day...ear brushing...ear brushing...ear brushing…”

“He-he,” Seungmin laughed softly.

Changbin picked up the brush and pressed it into the inside of the ear. Seungmin let a shiver run through him. Changbin dragged the brush from the earlobe to the ridge of the top part of the ear. Seungmin actually felt himself being sucked into the couch. The tingles extended from his head to his chest and down his back. Then Changbin flicked the ear brush over the ear fast and then extremely slow. As he continued all the things he saw on YT, he grinned at Seungmin’s reactions. Seungmin had a small smile on his face but his eyes were fluttering open every few seconds. Reaching to the table Changbin brought out another brush and did the same motions to both ears and that’s when Seungmin didn’t open his eyes again. Changbin did this for over 30 minutes before stopping. 

“Thank you for watching~ Like and subscribe,” Changbin whispered laughed. 

He turned it off and gently took off the headphones from Seungmin. Seungmin was completely knocked out in a deep sleep. Changbin’s heart felt warm and he was pretty sure he won in terms of the best ASMR for Seungmin. He snickered a bit before sighing. It was pretty relaxing, even though he was the one doing the triggering. 

He yawned and looked at the clock. Later at night Stray Kids had a meeting but for the next couple of hours…

Changbin crawled toward Seungmin and laid on top of him getting comfy. A nap sounded real good right now and even better with his friend. 


	7. Jisung

“No way, I am the better ASMRist,” Felix told Changbin as they walked the streets of Seoul. 

Their schedule had gone crazy for Cle 1 and getting their first win.

“Seungmin loves my deep voice. That’s natural talent.”

“You didn’t see the way Seungmin fell into deep, deep sleep,” Changbin said back. “I had to wake him up and then wake him up again when he fell asleep while standing. No no I win.”

“This isn’t a competition,” Felix said.

“It isn’t, that’s true. But I am in the lead.”

Jisung traveled behind them listening to music in one ear and hearing their conversation in another. Pretty much everyone in the group has had their moment with Seungmin but Jisung still was trying to find an idea. Changbin was right, he was in the lead. Buying a 3Dio is like top-tier to ASMR and for the entire meeting yesterday Seungmin was a soft-spoken and sleepy person. He even splashed himself with some water to snap out of it. But he was still in tingle land. 

The trio walked past a convenience store when Jisung saw a face paint set in the windowsill. He abruptly stopped and pressed his face up against the window. The paint set was for little kids and they could decorate each others faces. Below it was soft sand to mold and create designs.

“Hey Ji! What are you doing?” called Changbin.

“Hold on for a second!” Jisung called back as he entered the store.

+++

“Oi, Seungmin,” Jisung sang-song into Seungmin’s room.

Seungmin was shirtless looking into his closet when he glanced back over his shoulder.

“Hi Jisung.”

“Busy?”

“No just trying to decide on a shirt…”

“Oh well since you aren’t busy I think you should skip the shirt. Actually I should too!” And then Jisung took off his shirt.

Seungmin stared before talking. “Jisung, what are you planning?”

“Pfft! I’m not planning anything!” Jisung said smiling big. “I only want to do a craft with you.”

“This is your turn at triggering me isn’t it?” Seungmin asked.

“...Yes but in my defense, it was really hard to find something to do so that’s why it took so long. Chan pretty much took my idea and Changbins idea was amazing so how could I follow that?” 

Seungmin sighed but smiled and folded his arms over his chest. “Alright, what are we doing?”

Jisung pulled multiple things from his bag.

“Is that...face paint?”

“You are correct sir! We are doing face painting! And playing with sand! Help me get some newspaper from the recycle.”

They both went to the recycle and grabbed all the paper and newspapers to lay them on the ground so they wouldn’t make a mess. And so Minho wouldn’t throw them out the window for messing up the hardwood floor. 

“Okay! There is tons of colors,” Jisung said sitting down and opening up all the paint cups.

“Yellow, pink, blue, green, blue-green, red, orange, purple, white,” Seungmin counted off.

“Mhmm! And here’s sand - this is for you.”

“Me?” Seungmin asked as he was handed the sand. 

“Yeah open it and put both your hands in it. Feel the sand,” Jisung said quietly this time. “Since you like tracing you would like feeling too. So I got you sand. It’s soft.”

Jisung didn’t whisper like the others but his voice was utterly calm and slow paced but not too slow. It was the perfect speed. Only one of the most talented rappers of his generation could pull something like that off. Seungmin put both his hands in the sand and, “wow, you’re right…” Seungmin felt each bit of sand on his skin; his shoulders relaxed as he kept playing in it. 

“Minnie sit up please,” Jisung said. 

Seungmin straightened himself up but didn’t stop playing with the sand. Jisung pushed back Seungmin’s hair and pinned it down so none would be on his face. 

“And this is why we aren’t going to wear shirts,” Jisung chuckled. 

Dipping the paint brush in the red paint he aimed at Seungmin’s cheek and slowly began to draw. The coldness of the paint and the feeling of the brush sent Seungmin straight into another plane. It felt like he was drawing a heart on his skin. Jisung dipped the brush in yellow and continued off his drawing. Seungmin didn’t feel sleepy but he was really relaxed watching Jisung look so focused.

A lot of people, for some reason, don’t think Jisung can be serious. Their own fans think he’s only the funny guy and kind of forget this 18 year old contributed to 6 albums and has his own song he wrote himself. But it is true he only shows his serious side for composing and performing. Seeing him so focused in another environment - painting Seungmin - was new. 

Jisung aimed the now blue-green paint brush to Seungmin’s collarbone and drew on them. 

Seungmin breathed out as the cold settled in but relaxed.

“What are you drawing?” Seungmin whispered. 

“A heart beat line. The ones you see on the machines.”

“Ah…”

“I guess you can say...my heart beats for you.”

Deeply focused Jisung left the chat and Jokester Jisung entered the chat. Seungmin groaned but even that bad joke didn’t erase his tingles.

“How is it Minnie?” Jisung asked still drawing.

“Mhmmm hm,” Seungmin responded. Now he was getting a bit sleepy.

Jisung chuckled and continued. About fifteen minutes had passed and Seungmin was nodding off and Jisung had turned him into a canvas. On his arms there were all the members names. And his face had every type of shape and symbol while his collarbone and chest had random things on it. Jisung lightly took the sand back and Seungmin’s eyes fluttered open. He looked dazed but peacefully dazed. 

“Jisung and Seungmin’s ASMR party is done!” Jisung whispered shouted.

“You seemed to have as much fun as I was,” Seungmin commented.

“It was! Okay so compared to Changbin’s how do I rank?”

Seungmin laughed and got up pulling Jisung up as well. “I’m not ranking any of you. Each time you spend time with me it’s the same. I can’t put a number on it, on neither of you.”

Seungmin frowned a bit and continued on. “I’m...sorry I never told you guys. I’m even more sorry that I thought any of you would mock me. This makes me really happy. I can talk about it more openly and you guys try so much to just make me happy. It’s a lot…”

A little tear fell from his eye and Seungmin wiped it away quick but Jisung already saw. He grabbed Seungmin and hugged him tight feeling the wet pain on his skin. 

“Why wouldn’t we want to make you happy? We love you Seungmin, remember that.”

Seungmin nodded into Jisung’s neck. And then the door opened. Both boys looked and it was Minho leaning into the room looking right at them.

“Have either of you guys seen my hoodie? I swear someone took it.”

Jisung, still hugging Seungmin covered in paint, laughed a bit. “No but, that’s the only question you want to ask?”

“I’ve lived here too long to be shocked at this. It’s just another Thursday night. None of you have better dropped any paint on this floor, we rent this place.”

He closed the door. Jisung and Seungmin looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU GUYS LIKE CLE LEVANTER?!
> 
> It was a beautiful comeback and I believe a lot of Stays felt healed and at home. The Cle series is now over and now we move forward into a new era and I can't wait to see what it will be. Please listen to their album on Spotify, Apple Music, ITunes and stream the mv. We have been getting amazing charting and notice on Naver. It makes me so happy that SKZ is rising higher and higher :)


	8. Jeongin

“Jeongin, what do you want for din--.”

Seungmin had walked into Jeongin’s room to ask what he wanted for dinner tonight when he saw the youngest in a white coat, a stethoscope around his neck, glasses, and a clipboard in hand. Plus a whole bunch of other things you would find in a doctors office.

“--ner?” Seungmin finished.

Jeongin bowed and in Seungmin’s confusion, he bowed back.

“It’s very nice to meet you today Mr. Kim,” Jeongin said. “I am your doctor for today, Dr. Yang.”

“I...what?”

Jeongin came over and took his hand. “In your call you’ve experienced some major headaches. A side effect of something?”

Jeongin sat Seungmin on the bed and looked at him patiently clipboard still in hand. Seungmin had so, so many questions but Jeongin was truly dedicated to this acting because he wasn’t breaking. 

“Um...yeah?” Seungmin said still confused.

“Please explain to me what lead up to the headaches,” Jeongin said ready to write.

_ Are the others in on this? Is that why all six had to go somewhere at the exact same time? _ Seungmin thought. 

The dorm was completely empty except for Jeongin and him; it was dead silent. Seungmin could even hear Jeongin’s whispers.

“Well promotions for one,” Seungmin started. “Not many people like the song which is a bummer. And ah, Stays. They are hurting...going through a lot right now.”

Jeongin frowned. “Yes they are.” He put down the clipboard and put on some latex gloves slowly watching Seungmin for any reaction. But Seungmin doesn’t like glove sounds so nothing happened. 

“Thank you for answering me. I got the MRI back from the lab--.”

“MRI?”

“--and the experts say there is nothing wrong. By my analysis it is just high stress. However, do make sure on my end, I am going to conduct a cranial nerve exam. Is that okay with you?”

Seungmin forgot about his confusion and nodded yes quickly.

“Good,” Jeongin responded. “I want to check your heart before we proceed. May I touch you?”

“Yes yes,” Seungmin replied fast.

Jeongin placed the end of the stethoscope to Seungmin’s heart. “Breath in and out for me, okay?”

“Okay…”

Seungmin breathed in and out as Jeongin checked his chest and his back.

“Very good,” Jeongin said in the same soothing voice.

“Your vitals are good. Now I need to examine your face, alright?”

Seungmin nodded again as the tingles danced on his scalp and arms. Jeongin cupped his face pulling down his eyes a bit looking into them. He also put pressure on his nose, chin, and forehead.

“Tell me if it hurts okay?”

Nothing he’s doing could hurt him but Seungmin mumbled “mhmm” anyway. 

Jeongin moved onto his neck feeling for a bump (that wouldn’t even be there) and other issues. Jeongin lightly pushed against the neck then took Seungmin’s whole head and dipped it forward, back, and side to side carefully. 

“I see,” Jeongin said and got his clipboard and jotted words down.

Seungmin was swaying. Jeongin turned back with a small flashlight. 

“I need to check your pupils. Please look right at my nose.”

The doctor shined the light looking into Seungmin’s eyes pulling the skin around it checking the entire eyeball before moving to the next one doing the same thing. 

“Pupils are functioning as expected. You are doing very well today.”

Seungmin smiled at the praise.

“This time I want to see your peripheral vision. Looking straight at me say the numbers out loud that my hands are making.”

To the side Seungmin saw the numbers.

“Five. Four. Two. One and four. Two and zero. Three. Three. Three and five.”

“Excellent work. Moving on I want to check your ears.” 

Jeongin got a toy otoscope out and sat next to Seungmin on the bed, placing it in his ear.

“Don’t worry I sterilized it.”

Seungmin chuckled at that.

“The ears look healthy,” Jeongin said as he checked the other ear.

Writing it down on his clipboard Jeongin grabbed the last thing for today.

“For the last test--,”

Seungmin whined loudly.

“--I will be testing your pain receptors on your face. I will be touching your face with this wooden stick.”

“Tongue depressor,” Seungmin corrected.

“I’m the one with the M.D here sir,” Jeongin said back. “Please rate your pain from 0, none, to five, extreme.”

Jeongin started at his forehead and bounced around to each new patch of skin.

“Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero,” Seungmin replied.

“Wonderful,” Jeongin said writing that down. 

“Well Mr. Kim by my knowledge your headaches is just a side effect of normal circumstances. I recommend stress relievers such as exercising, picking up a hobby, believing in Stay, and cuddling with me.”

Jeongin took off his white coat and laid down with Seungmin who hugged him immediately.

“Did you like it?” Jeongin asked whispering.

“I liked it a lot, thank you,” Seungmin whispered back. “How long have you been planning this?”

“A while. I had to get all the props and find a day that we weren’t busy. Then I had to get all the others to leave the dorm. I wanted no distractions for a couple of hours.”

Seungmin ruffled his hair. “Smart Innie.”

“This was really out of character for me but I tried my best. I was really nervous on the inside.”

“Didn’t even notice it. I was really confused ha-ha! But happily confused.”

“Mhmm,” Jeongin said.

“When are the guys coming back?” Seungmin asked.

“We still have a while. Um Seungmin?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you show me your ASMR playlist?” Jeongin asked.

Seungmin smiled brightly. “Sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> I want to take some time and say thank you to all the 1316 people who checked out my one-shot and a special thank you to all 106 people who left kudos and a special SPECIAL thank you to all who left comments!
> 
> I didn't realize that so many would like this series but I'm glad you all did!


End file.
